


Don't

by Milea



Series: We're The Fucking Same [2]
Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2581937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milea/pseuds/Milea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Fuck being big brothers.” Vaas said, and held the cigarette out to Jason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for all the switching of tense throughout the story, but I'm sick and tired, and I'll hide behind these excuses for now^^

Jason has been starring at the satellite phone in his hands for what felt like hours. He chalks it up to fear of him that none of the pirates he accompanied on the raid have barched in yet, demanding to know what the holdup was. And they were afraid of him, the same way they were afraid of Vaas, of the unpredictability, the anger. The pirates rather watched them tear into each other than become a target themselves.

It had been luck, finding the phone, his chance of finally being able to contact Riley. But. That didn’t mean he had any words to explain the situation he had settled into, the truce – could he even call it a truce, when it was everything his life revolved around now – with the pirates, and mainly Vaas. Just trying to put words to the complicated relationship with Vaas Jason found himself in seemed impossible.

But he also knew that Riley wouldn’t rest until he knew for certain of Jason’s continued existence. He had already lost one brother.

Jason doesn’t have to remember the number he punches in, there is no forgetting the familiar digits, even if he wasn’t around most of the time and missed important bits of his baby brother’s life, the number had clung to his memories for some weird reason.

It’s an eternity before the phone connects and the quiet “Hello?” nearly makes him drop it.

“Hi Riley.”

There’s a sharp intake on the other end of the line.

“Oh my god, Jason, is that you?” There is so much relief in Riley’s voice that Jason nearly feels guilty of staying behind, of again not being there for his brother when he needs him.

(But he also knows how much it would have destroyed him to be back in California, the things he did on Rook would have hunted him for the rest of his life, and his coping mechanisms had always been unhealthy.)

“Yeah, it’s me. How are things back home?”

“Never mind me, how are you? We’ve been gone for months and you’re only now calling me. I thought you were dead, Jason!” The near hysteric edge wasn’t lost on Jason.

“I’m sorry about that. It was… I needed some time to catch a break.”

“But you’re save now?”

 _As save as you could call it._ “I found some allies, it makes things somewhat easier.” _Better not get into the specifics._

“Okay.” Jason knew his brother enough that he wasn’t satisfied with the information he got, but _he_ knew Jason enough not to push for more. He is painstakingly reminded how Grant had always been better at it. Reassuring, fixing things between them. Whenever Jason had been off jumping out of helicopters, going down wild rivers or generally not being around, Grant had found the words to make it right with Riley again.

He wonders how much would be different if Grant had been the one surviving.

_Better not dwell on it._

“Now you, how’s the big city life?” He tries to keep his tone light, give them an opportunity to thread on easier topics.

“Better than the island one, at least.” They both manage a laugh, but it doesn’t last long. “Mum’s been asking about you. Liza told her you were being your usual self, running off to kill yourself.” The pause that followed was filled with hesitation on both sides. “Mum didn’t swallow it. And after the others were gone I told her everything. I think she understands why you stayed behind. Better than any of us ever did.”

Jason’s heart aches. His mother had always worried about him, but at the same time had never tried to stop him. ‘Like your father’, she had said once, when he asked her.

“Next time”, he has to swallow before continuing, “next time you see her, tell her I love her.”

“I will, Jason, I will.”

Again, there is silence, and for a moment Jason fears the signal dropped, but Riley’s voice assures him that they’re still connected.

“I think Keith tries to forget everything that happened on that island, Liza might be doing the same, all she ever does is work, Daisy helps out Mum whenever she can, she moved out of the apartment she shared with Grant, but otherwise seems okay. Oliver had a giant fight with his parents and is currently living with me, but out of all of us he’s probably the most unfazed by everything that happened.”

Jason has to smile at the last bit, because of course Ollie would be fine.

“And you?”

“I’m fine, getting my helicopter’s license, just in case.” They both laugh at that. “Ollie is currently paying for the apartment, so I’ve got nothing really to complain.”

Jason is glad they can still joke with each other, even after everything that happened. But he also knows he’s been on the phone long enough, and that if he doesn’t finish soon, one of the pirates _will_ have enough, or the privateers will notice that one of their outposts just went dark.

“Listen, Riley, I gotta go.” There was something else he wanted to say before he hung up, something that had been on his mind from the moment he picked up the phone. “Riley, I’m so-“

“Don’t.” Stunned, Jason stopped. “I might not understand why you had to stay behind, why you did some of the things you did, but don’t you ever dare apologize to me ever again. You’re my brother, and I love you, and I miss you, but don’t. Just don’t. Bye Jason, don’t wait a few months for your next call.” With those words, Riley hung up, Jason was, again, left starring at the phone in his hands.

When he finally stepped out into the sunlight again, it wasn’t to a group of moody pirates, but to Vaas sitting on the steps up to the little cabin, smoking a cigarette.

“Fuck being big brothers.” He said, and held the cigarette out to Jason. He took it and sat down next to the pirate leader.

“Weren’t you meant to stay up on the North Island?” Smoking had been something he had done a lot as a teenager, but living with the pirates had reignited that old habit.

Vaas grinned at him. “I got bored, and it’s about time Rook remembered its king’s name.”

Jason handed the cigarette back to him. “You got a plan?”

This time the smile was all teeth, a sure sign that shit was about to go down. “I always got a plan, Snow, you should know by now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: http://thesinwiththeangelgirlfriend.tumblr.com/


End file.
